Somersault
by Sieg Leonhart
Summary: Many things in this world don't choose place or time to happen. A line of events may lead someone to believe or to forget love, but there is nothing more extraordinary than figuring out where it'll take you with your own eyes. A sequence of small individual stories that'll follow the same story line.
1. The prince and the ballerina

**It's me again.**

**Yeah, yeah! I know what I wrote about GrayLu in my last fic, but I really don't intend to write anything about fairy tail if it doesn't have something to do with them, so… I lied *insert troll face here***

**Here goes another. It'll take place in an AU, (normal world) it will be a short one, but it should have a few chapters this time. I just noticed I never wrote an AU.**

* * *

Almost forgot the Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the song that inspired me to write this story.

* * *

The prince and the ballerina

* * *

The Dragneel and the Heartfilia family always kept strong bonds between them. The children were already considered brothers and sisters. The parents held parties and frequently barged in the other residence without any warning.

They trusted their friendship and there was absolutely no reason to doubt it.

One night, at the Heartfilia house, there could be heard chattering and cheering as one of the family members were about to become older.

Lucy Heartfilia, the ten-year old girl was beaming. Her parents couldn't reckon seeing her so cheerful. She wore a mixed costume consisting of a pink ballerina outfit with an angel's halo hovering over her head and a small fairy wand. She insisted in wearing this combination despite her parents protest. No guest could straightly guess Lucy's character.

All the guests were at the backyard where they disposed of some entertainment, drinks for the parents and toys for the kids. It also had a huge swimming pool right in its middle, chairs and tables spread around the place and music playing out loud, not to mention the traditional barbecue they would have at any chance they could.

The little angelic dancing fairy was having a great time outside. Her friends were all gathered, but among them there was a new face.

She became curious and ignoring the excessive amount of attention she received, the blonde moved to greet the new comer. However, before she could reach her destination, her mother appeared from nowhere and blurted rushed words about a dance.

Lucy was an extrovert. She was always surrounded by friends and would never feel ashamed over an obstacle such as a simple dance. She already knew who she was going to dance with. Natsu Dragneel, her best friend and secret crush.

She refused any boy who blindly asked her to dance waiting for Natsu to follow after them and do the same. The smile she had slowly faded into pout when she realized he wasn't even paying attention to her flirtations yet innocent behavior.

At a table filled with food sat Natsu eating to his heart's content. He wore a pirate outfit. Pirate hat and headband with an eye patch covering his left eye, fake moustache and beard, a white scarf around his neck, brown trousers and boots with a sabre at his back. Yes, he was shirtless because he wanted to show the tattoo that took his mother two hours to draw, a sea serpent in his back. He wanted a dragon, but as long as it looked intimidating, Natsu would be fine.

The pink-haired kid lacked the gentleman's gene driving another generous spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

Lucy had become very skilled in the art of glaring due to Natsu's constant failure in catching the signs of affection she gave away. She made her way to the boy and didn't notice her tiny halo drop from her head.

She stopped a few feet away from her target when her legs refused to obey. She shook from head to toe with insecurity. While pondering on her next decision, Lucy missed her name being called several times. It was only when her mother popped up by her side that the girl snapped from her daydream.

"What mom?" The trademark pout was already visible, arms crossed over her chest.

"Honey, don't say such things to your mom," retorted Layla Heartfilia wearing a serious expression.

"But I need to…"

"No buts. Here, you dropped this when you were sprinting like a maniac around the backyard," despite her speech, Layla was altogether sweet and kind to her daughter. Her patience was a virtue to be praised.

Lucy picked the halo and turned to face Natsu, only to figure he wasn't there anymore. Frustrated she glanced back at her mother ready to release her anguish, but got interrupted once again.

"He retrieved it for you," Layla stated pointing to a quiet boy standing near the swimming pool. He seemed to be lost staring at his own reflex. Lucy could be named as stubborn, but she also answered by respectful, so being the good girl she was, she promptly started walking towards the boy in order to thank him.

The guest wore a small metal breastplate accompanied with pauldrons that matched its size. His hands were covered by gauntlets and his legs by greaves. Under his armoring, he had a crimson vest, a long sleeved white shirt, a large brown belt with a sword, black slacks brown boots.

The party's theme was fantasy regardless to say. Lucy moved closer to the boy who suddenly sighed. He looked disturbed and stressed. Why a kid at his age was showing symptoms of stress in a party is something Lucy couldn't even start to think about.

"Hey you!" She called out a bit too harsh.

The boy turned to face the blonde his early expressionless face now graced by surprise.

"You picked up my halo hat, right? Thank you!" She completed holding her hands behind her back and offering a beautiful smile.

"You don't have to thank me. Anyone would have done the same," replied the armored young man feeling the first sings of embarrassment slowly conquer his reactions.

"But you were the one to bring it back, so… thank you?" Lucy asked curiously while playing with one of her pig tails. She noticed he wouldn't respond, and moved on. "Why are you alone? Come play with us," she stretched both arms to hold his hands causing him to blush immediately.

"I… don't know anyone here," confessed the abashed guest.

"My name is Lucy, I'm turning ten today. Now that you know me, come play with me," in his eyes she overflowed with light. Such a natural way to convince him to do something he's been avoiding during the whole night. "I still don't know your name, you know," she questioned not letting go of her grip in his wrist.

"My name is Gray," his voice left shaken due to the struggle he put to talk while being dragged with haste.

"And your age?"

"Why my age?"

"I told you mine, now tell me yours," Lucy demanded. "Besides, I have to be sure my prince is older than me," Gray was unable to catch the heat starting to color the blonde's cheeks.

"What?!"

The last word he managed to produce before he was standing in the middle of the backyard with Lucy facing him intensely.

"What do you mean by your prince?"

"How old are you?"

"You didn't answer me," Gray left out feeling frustrated.

"Nor did you," Lucy preferred to ignore his complaints.

"I'm ten," he finally gave up.

"Yay! My prince is older," she pounced on the boy much to her father's dismay. The man almost spilled his drink, but was quickly elbowed by his wife before he could take any measure.

"They're just children, let them play," putting up with the pain of seeing his only daughter starting to interact with the opposite sex, Jude bit his lower lip trying to suppress his killing intent and laid back in his chair.

"But why me?" Gray inquired not really minding the proximity. They were kids after all. At this age they aren't supposed to have this kind of thoughts.

"Because you look like a prince," she removed her head from the crook of his neck to stare at him. "And he doesn't… my mom told me I deserve a prince," she pouted at her current thoughts. "Not a pirate." She still liked the said pirate, or maybe not. It was way too soon to be worried about love complications.

"But you are a ballerina, if you wanted a prince, you should be a princess," Lucy stood mouth agape. Gray tried to understand the effects of his words, but failed miserably. His head was clouded with thoughts of all kind of types. Only when Lucy dashed away from his reach running towards her mother did the boy come back to reality.

Gray watched as Lucy spit several words at her mother who attempted, without success, to calm her daughter. Feeling responsible for the unfortunate event, he scratched the back of his head and with a nervous step, started to head to the desperate blonde and her parents.

"Honey, I already told you, we can't do anything," insisted Layla, her husband sat uselessly by her side.

"But mom…" the little ballerina crossed her arms over her chest in indignation.

"I'm sorry…" the soft voice belonged to Gray. The boy stood shocked when the couple shot him a deadly stare, well at least one of them did.

"So it's your fault, huh!" Jude was already fuming.

"Calm your horses, he did nothing wrong. It's just common sense," Layla was a gifted woman indeed. People often wondered what Jade did to deserve her. Directing her gaze to the small prince, Layla brushed her fingers under his locks before speaking again. "But let me tell you. Do you know what makes a girl become a princess?"

"Her costume?" Gray instantly answered causing the older blonde to giggle.

"No my dear…" she let her laugh die before continuing. "A girl becomes a princess when she finds her prince," Layla let her hand slide down the boy's cheek caressing his cheek. "What do you say? Is she a princess or not?"

The question troubled Gray's heart, but he wouldn't want to be the source of another run away, so he acted as wisely as his naïve mind allowed him to.

"Yes… she is," Gray felt the tension grow around him when Jude growled in anger.

"Darling…" Layla started looking at her husband with a stern face. "I think you should take a walk."

A minute later, Jude was nowhere to be seen.

"So, would you take her hand and lead her to the dance she's been waiting for so long?" Lucy studied Gray carefully, her small hands held together with concern and anticipation. "After all, you just assumed it with your own words," Layla proceeded. _"You're the prince to my ballerina."_

"I am," Gray wondered about the origin of the braveness he'd just display.

Lucy smiled to her fullest before offering her hand to her prince. Gray accepted his ballerina's hand and led her to the center of the backyard once again.

They danced like the kids they were. Stepped in each other's feet more than once, but a simple 'sorry' followed by a friendly smile was more than enough to make up for the mistake. They attempted what they believed to be professional dance moves when they felt confident enough. A simple spin was surely the most they could come out with.

The innocence was clear in their little waltz, and it was indeed a beautiful sight for the audience. To think the years would take away such a mesmerizing feeling almost hurt Lucy's parents.

"Gray Fullbuster!" A feminine voice interrupted the dance.

"Mom?" The confused boy answered. Having his full name spoken was equal to being grounded. "It's not my fault!"

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" The woman had long straight hair and black eyes. Her features accused concern.

"I… didn't-"

"I finally found you," she asked for permission to take Gray's hand, but didn't exactly wait for it, and that was when an inconvenient small hand pulled her treasure alway from her. Lucy wouldn't let another 'girl' take away her prince.

"He is my prince, go find one for yourself," the blonde snaked her arms around Gray's. Layla understood the situation and lightly scolded her daughter, telling her not to be rude.

"I'm sorry. She's a bit hot-headed today."

"Don't worry, kids don't measure their words, I know from self-experience."

With the entire ruckus ceased. The two women exchanged compliments about their children and let the two youngsters bid their goodbyes. They were indoors sitting at a large sofa, eating hot dogs and watching cartoons.

"Are you going home?" Lucy asked unable to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Yes."

"Will you come to play with me again?" She said after another bite.

"I don't know. I will if my mother let me.

Their fingers were tainted with ketchup, and the floor covered with the ingredients they couldn't fit in their mouths. Not everyone can eat a hot dog without letting a single piece of it fall to the floor.

"Will she let you? If you want, I can ask her," the girl got distracted and dropped her precious last bite. Is there anything worse than losing the last bite of a hot dog? According to Lucy, there isn't.

"Awww…" she looked at the scattered food on the floor, and then back at Gray. He noticed the discomfort in the girl's expression, but didn't know how to solve it. "You want it?" He asked sacrificing one of the few reasons to be in a kid's party.

"What about you?" She shot back.

Gray divided the small piece of hot dog unaware of the sausage slipping away from the bread. When it fell, Lucy laughed so hard that Gray actually thought she was making fun of him. When he realized she had forgotten about her significant 'loss', he joined her, a bit shyly in the beginning, but quickly caught up to her hysterical laughter.

Lucy came to a halt. She was suddenly alarmed and pushed herself out of her seat. "I have to clean this, or my mother will ground me." A feeling Gray knew very well.

The women came inside the house looking for their children. They believed ten minutes were more than enough to say bye. So, they opened the front door to find a ballerina sweeping the floor with enormous difficulty and a prince holding a scoop to catch the dirt.

The women waited for them to finish their housekeeping and then interfered. "It's time. Say bye to Lucy, we're going home."

"Mom, can they visit us again tomorrow?" Lucy asked bluntly.

"Of course they can," Layla answered a bit embarrassed.

"Did you hear that? You can come back tomorrow, now drop this abandoned puppy face you're holding and let's go home," Gray's mother chuckled when her son frowned.

She turned to head home while Layla waved her hand. Seconds before leaving the front door, Gray felt his arm being pulled and a clumsy kiss crashing against his cheek. He touched his skin feeling the warmth forming under his hand.

"See you tomorrow," said Lucy. She bolted away to her mother's side and vanished inside her house, leaving a very amused boy staring at her back.

"You're a bit young to have a girlfriend, but I guess she is ok. You have my permission."

"Mom!"

* * *

**So that's it for now. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please… let me know what you think of it. A single positive review in my last fic encouraged me to write this one. It's a bit of a drag down when no one says anything.**

**Also, I'd like to thank DelightfulGirl for her support. I hope she sees it here since she reviewed as a guest and I couldn't reply to her. **


	2. Memories

**I have the feeling I'll be changing the rating and the synopsis of my fic very soon. Don't worry, it won't have sex, and if it does have swearing, it'll be just a little. **

**The problem is, I change my mind very often when I'm writing, I believe the same may happen with you when you write. You start with an idea and end up with something totally different. **

**I don't think there is a need for a disclaimer in every chapter, but in any case.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon, so hot Lucy could almost hear the birds chirping telling her to throw away her books and go to the beach. She sat very annoyed in her class staring at the second hand of the clock as if it could make the hour pass faster.

Several hours later, her wait was over and she could finally stretch her limbs getting rid of the prison her teachers dared to call school. Walking down the stairs she noticed Natsu waiting for her. They had the habit of going home together since she figured out her childhood crush was something more than just an emotional misunderstanding. They were both fifteen by now, so according to Lucy's immature conception of life she was old enough to assume whether or not she was in love.

It was a quick walk to their houses. Lucy usually tried to prolong their small moments, most of the times to no avail. Natsu's attention was surprisingly hard to catch. While searching for a subject to bring up, Lucy continuously sighed in agony. She couldn't act normal whenever she was near the pink-haired teenage.

"What's wrong?" Asked the curious boy waiting at the sidewalk for the traffic lights to turn red.

"Nothing…" Lucy lied. She squeezed her hands tight begging for the cars to stop moving.

"You're acting different today."

"How different?" She made a mental note to avoid fidgeting, yet it was everything but avoidable.

"I don't know. Weird… not like the usual you," the words pierced like a blade. Lucy held back her disappointment since it was all directed to herself. The lights finally gave them permission to resume their walk much to her relief.

In front of her house, she would always insist in being noticed by the clueless boy. She played with her hair, offered him her sweetest smiles and touched him while talking. The smallest contact was enough reason to think she was making progress.

Eventually, Natsu went inside his house leaving behind a helpless Lucy unable to react. The only thought she had was the one of defeat. Another day without Natsu was another day wasted. The next day would announce a new chance. She just needed to wait.

The warmth invaded Lucy's house from the window. Her lazy features switched to panic as she spotted her motionless alarm clock.

"Freaking batteries!" She cursed the inanimate object. Already on her feet, Lucy moved back and forth alternating between getting dressed and eating breakfast.

She left her house after apologizing to her parents, and as if her morning wasn't bad enough, she missed the school bus by a couple of minutes.

Her stare dropped and so did her will power. There was no need to rush anymore. The blonde started walking as peacefully as her self-discipline allowed her. She saw Gray leaving his house and couldn't help but observe the tranquil look he held. He was in trouble as well. It didn't feel natural to see him moving so slowly.

Approaching the carefree traveler, Lucy patted his shoulder twice earning his attention. Gray didn't respond, instead, he returned the gesture with a pat of his own. Lucy felt a bit childish being patted in the head, but it didn't exactly feel bad.

"You look amazingly calm for someone who lost the bus," she started.

"What's the use of running now? I'm going to be late anyway," he reasoned.

"We can still make it in time if we run," she informed causing Gray to slightly twist his mouth.

"I don't feel like running at all," he admitted. Lucy laughed as she shared the same feeling.

"Well then… since we're already here, we might as well walk together," she proposed.

"Sure."

They walked the same path she'd do with Natsu every day. There was nothing extraordinary to see, just a couple of buildings and stores scattered around the place, a pretty common sight.

Lucy looked distant making Gray grow curious. "Where have you gone?" He asked waving a hand in front of Lucy's eyes. She blinked twice before answering.

"I'm sorry… I was just thinking," she omitted. The truth was that deep down she wished it was Natsu accompanying her, and it actually made her feel terrible. "Anyway, what made you lose the bus?" The girl asked hoping to clear her mind.

"I stayed up until late night watching a movie, and then I remembered we had that literature project to present," Gray had barely finished his sentence and Lucy was already fighting to recover her breathe.

"Literature project, you said?" She froze in place.

"Hmm… something like that."

"No way, I forgot mine at home!" The blonde panicked.

Gray stared at her with indifference, and then he stopped and reached for his backpack. With his project in hand, he grabbed a pen and wrote Lucy's name next to his.

Lucy stood still. In fact, she was relieved, but she was also embarrassed, and didn't dare to speak afraid of causing the wrong impression. To think a tiny action would make her feel this uncomfortable was disturbing.

"I… t-thanks," she looked away trying to keep a straight face.

"I really don't get it…" Gray sighed seconds before they arrived at their school. The hint of dissatisfaction in his tone made Lucy abandon her paralyzed composure. She didn't insist in the matter until they reached the classroom.

"Wait…" she grasped the sleeve of his shirt before he could walk inside. "What did you mean with 'I really don't get it'?" She said making way for the people passing by since they stood at the door threshold.

"I meant…" he paused to ponder his next words. "Never mind," with that said he gave her a soft pat in the head before taking his usual seat.

The teacher's words made absolutely no sense to Lucy, as she replayed the scene in her head. Gray seemed bothered at the moment, but she was far from coming to a conclusion regarding the reason.

From the corner of her eyes she caught a glimpse of Natsu struggling to understand the newly introduced subject, and gone was her concern as quickly as it came. She pushed herself off of her chair, but her legs failed her sending the girl back to her seat.

_What should I say to him? _

The question was ridiculously unnecessary. For someone considered a friend, she would have no trouble approaching and even lecturing Natsu, but the insecurity and the fear of rejection pushed her back.

_Should I go talk to him or not?_

Numerous doubts, all of them superfluous, and Lucy didn't know at the time, but she'll be cursing herself for being utterly wavering.

Class was over much to everyone's relief. Gray handed his project to his teach and made a quick note about Lucy's name being on it. The teacher was no fool and made it very clear that he wouldn't accept this kind of attitude from Gray in the future.

Lucy was almost done destroying her nails between her teeth when Gray showed up outside the school gates. "It's done," he announced.

"How did it go?"

"Normal I guess. I told him that you helped me, and he accepted it," Gray lied. There was no need to give her full details. He stood scanning Lucy's reaction, but when she displayed none, he simply resumed his walk.

Lucy felt a wave of chilling ice run through her belly. Her mind traveled back to morning causing her to flinch.

"Hey…"

"What is it?" Gray turned to face his friend. There were no signs of irritation in his tone or his expression.

"Thank you," she wanted to slap herself as she presumed thanking someone required eye contact, the best she could manage was a glance as her stare now met the edge of his sneakers.

Although Lucy couldn't see, Gray smiled at her. He held her chin and raised it. Having a better sight of her colored cheeks, Gray finally replied.

"We've been friends since we were ten. I don't get why you still blush every time I do something for you," his words didn't take long to get Lucy's brain to work. It was a fact to be considered.

Gray's hand never left the blonde's chin, which didn't actually make it easier for her to organize her thoughts, the most uncanny of them being the very cause of this discomfort she felt.

"You're… right."

"Well… I should go now," he informed retrieving his hand before walking away.

"Bye," she said; her voice very low. She kept a close look on him as he made his way back to the school. She became curious and resisted the urge to ask for as much as she could, which were around two or three seconds.

"Why are you going back?" She ran after him stopping by his side.

"Did you think we would arrive late and get no punishment? I got detention, and so did you," he couldn't swallow the incoming chuckle when he saw Lucy pouting. Such a childish gesture, but it looked cute on her.

"You're joking, right?"

"You wish. You better come now. You don't want to be late again, do you?"

They met the responsible for their little torture session and waited for the sentence to be passed. Lucy crossed her fingers in hope to avoid any cleaning activity, and of course that was the one they got. An old woman gave them the rule of the janitor for a day, and so began their detention.

"Remind me not to watch movies until late night again," complained the unpleased boy as he swept their classroom floor.

It was five in the afternoon by the time and through the window, Lucy could see Natsu going home with the rest of their friends. "Same goes for me… I'll be sure to buy spare batteries for my alarm clock from now on," she sighed with a dirty cloth in her hands before rubbing it against a desk attempting to clean it.

"This thing isn't cleaning anything at all, it's just spreading the dirt," Lucy threw the cloth at the board making a splash sound upon contact. "My father will be furious at me, oh God… I can't even think about what he'll do to me."

"You worry too much. This is probably the first time you get detention. You should be fine," he tried to cheer her.

"Easier said than done," she sat at Natsu's chair only to spot several drawings semi-erased.

_What a kid. No wonder he has bad marks._

She contemplated the 'masterpiece' smiling at the newly acquired information about her crush.

"Do as you please," Gray bent on the window staring at the sunset.

"Are you mad now?" She raised her voice.

"No..." he closed his eyes feeling the night breeze starting to blow. "I'm feeling down today, that's all."

"Down? What happened?" She took the spot besides him realizing why he stood by the window.

"Don't worry about that, it's just one of those days when you wake up feeling sad for no reason," he lied. He knew exactly what was causing his to feel that way, but he couldn't bring himself to speak, not to her.

"Anyway, we still have to get this this room clean before six o' clock. Let's get moving," he picked the scoop and held it on the floor waiting for Lucy to sweep the dirt in it.

Lucy caught the broom and was about to put it to use, but a flash back played before her eyes causing her to release a tender smile. She swore she could see the little prince right in front of her.

Gray yawned under the cover of his free hand and then stared at the motionless girl.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but before that, the same old lady who put them through the cleaning told them it was time to head home.

Outside the school gates once more, Lucy noticed how amazing it felt to be at the other side of those bars.

As expected, they walked home together. Gray knew Lucy would rescue their unfinished subject, so he prepared his answers and tried to predict her answers. Fortunately for him, they were already close to their homes.

"Gray…"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember my ten-year birthday?" The question caught him totally off guard. He was waiting for something regarding his self-proclaimed sorrow. With that in mind, he didn't have problems answering.

"I do."

"Do you remember the mess we made at my mother's favorite carpet?" She said unaware of the reactions those memories were causing on face. She smiled big with the cozy feeling it gave her.

"You told me she didn't like that carpet," he blurted causing Lucy to laugh in response.

"Yes, I lied about that," she didn't notice she was walking closer to Gray until she felt his hand touch hers.

"I noticed. Your mother bought a new carpet that looked exactly like the one we ruined," he joined her laugh.

"The cleaning we made today brought back these memories," she confessed.

"I guess that was your first detention. I'm glad to know I was there to see it," he teased.

"Yeah, just like my second, you're also here," her fingers touched his hand, and for some reason she wanted to hold it while they walked. Lucy didn't really know what she was doing, and before Gray could process what was happening, the girl was lost in his arms letting her body rest in his embrace.

"What was that for?" He asked out of surprise.

"I don't know..." she nuzzled in his chest like a cat. "Does it bother you?"

A lot of things bothered him in that situation. The first was Lucy's breathe against his neck; the second was the proximity of their bodies connected and the third was being fully aware of his limitations, and that a hug was the most intimate action he would ever receive from Lucy.

He knew she had a crush on Natsu, and standing between the love or whatever the feeling was, of two of his friends wasn't the nicest thing to do.

"No…"

"Then why don't you hug me back?" She was right. His hands were hanging free at her back. He wrapped the blonde in his arms and felt the illusion of his feelings being returned.

"I better go. I'm afraid my father may kill you with his glare if he sees us," she raised her head causing their nose to touch with the extreme proximity they held.

"Lucy… I wanted to…"

Her eyes shone so bright they seemed to dance under the moonlight. He could no longer concentrate as her expectation grew higher. She waited patiently despite the growing curiosity.

"Lucy!"

They parted immediately when Jude's voice interrupted. "Lucy, is that you?" He opened the window to have a clearer vision.

"Yes, it's me, dad! I'm going in, just give me a second," she tried to bargain.

"You get over here now! Understood?" He tensed when he saw Gray by his daughter's side.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered in Gray's ear taking advantage of the whispering motion to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. "The memories just won't stop coming," she smiled once again before going inside her house.

* * *

**It didn't come out the way I wanted… I'm kinda disappointed at myself.**

**It's late and I have to wake up at 05:30 am and go to work, so please don't mind grammar or spelling mistakes, I'll correct them by tomorrow.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Rain Shower

**I haven't really had much time to update. Doing things here and there, so I'll do my best not to delete this story due to lack of time for updates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but if I did, I'd do us all a big favor. Can you guess which? **

Saturday feels so good that it should last one hundred sixty-eight hours. Gray couldn't agree more, but as his blurry vision gave him the sight of the terrible weather to come, his momentary agitation laid to rest along with his sleepy form.

Two hours later, he felt the mattress of his blanket being pulled ever so carefully until it was ripped off of his bed with extreme violence. Gray almost flipped with the 'gentle' morning greeting he'd just received.

"Wake…" the unnecessary loud tone gave away the intruders identity. "Up!"

"Not now, Natsu…" Gray protested covering his head under his pillow.

"Come on, you sleepy bear, bed warmer, we won't leave until you come with us," the difference between the previous noise, and the sweet music that played in his ears just now was too evident to ignore.

He decided to take a look, and as he lowered the pillow to uncover his face, blonde hair started to invade his nervous system. Lucy was leaning against his chest from the other side of the white material.

The girl kept mumbling teasing nicknames and attempting to remove Gray from his bed. It took her no more than twenty seconds to succeed.

Quickly moving away from the extreme proximity, Gray went inside the bathroom, got changed and cleaned, then left to properly meet his friends. "Sorry for the intrusion," Lucy playfully apologized not really meaning what she said, her mocking smile made it pretty obvious.

Gray sighed softly noticing Natsu was lying on his bed as if it belonged to the pink-head. "Fine, where are we going?"

"We're going to meet a friend at the train station," replied the girl. "She's on vacation and came to visit me. We'll pick her up."

The trio left Gray's house after talking to his parents and proceeded to the train station. Despite being almost dragged into the situation, Gray felt good hanging with his closest friends. It was a bit uneasy sometimes, since Lucy was terribly bad at hiding her feelings from Gray.

He knew she still felt something for Natsu, even when they were about to get into college. They were both seventeen now.

They sat on a bench soon after they reached the station and waited for the guest to arrive. Lucy randomly spoke about her friend telling them some of their stories together. Time blinked, and before they had a chance to complain about the wait, the one they've been waiting elegantly left the train.

She had blue hair and eyes that matched her hair color. "Juvia!" Lucy cheered after spotting her friend.

Juvia looked around searching for the source of the call and quickly found it. Moving closer to the waiting trio, she let Lucy begin the introductions.

"Juvia, these are Natsu and Gray," the blonde presented.

"Hi," the shy girl greeted visually struggling to keep her luggage balance.

"Nice to meet you," Natsu responded while picking one of her suitcases leaving the remaining one for Gray.

Juvia put up some resistance telling them they didn't need to carry her stuff, but those two were too nice to let it go like that.

United, they started walking aimlessly along the streets without an actual goal. Juvia showed slight of interest in some of the areas they visited, but she still felt like an outcast between the two boys, and thought that she would probably be disturbing them with unnecessary stops.

Later on, they stopped at a small cafe assuming they would need shelter from the incoming rain. They took their seats one at a time, which made Lucy feel like a child once again. Natsu sat first causing the blonde to move, hesitatingly, but still fast enough to catch the seat next to him.

Their conversation died pretty soon, fact that had Lucy wondering about a way to break the ice between them. Her answer came when roaring thunders descended coupled with a few droplets that became heavy rain in a matter of seconds.

"Terrible weather," she chose the weather from all the subjects.

"Agreed, I hate it when it rains. Everything looks so sad," Natsu remarked.

"Really? Juvia likes the rain," she looked a bit upset, but her mood brightened when the remaining boy decided to let out his opinion too.

"Don't mind him. He never took a rain shower!" Gray put a friendly hand over Juvia's shoulder earning a smile.

"Of course I had. Who in the world did never take a rain shower?" Natsu blurted out.

The waitress broke into their little discussion and demanded their orders making a face when it was Gray's time to speak. "I think I'll go with chocolate ice cream," he said making faces go blank, and of course that included the waitress.

"Gray…" Lucy started. Her expression showed a different kind of frustration.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think it's a bit cold for an ice cream?"

"Frankly speaking, no, I don't," he answered failing to notice the waitress was now paying full attention to their conversation. "Besides, do you let your food cool down when the weather is hot?" He reasoned while playing with the handkerchief.

"Makes sense," Juvia suddenly supported. "Juvia will want ice cream too," she said enthusiastically.

Lucy turned to her friend, but was roughly interrupted by the waitress before she could speak. "In this case should I bring the couple dessert menu?" The poor girl ingenuously offered unaware of her mistake.

"Wow! That was fast. You two met today and are already dating," Natsu added. The reactions he received contrasted between disbelief and disapproval. No one knew exactly when the boy was just playing around or talking seriously. He abandoned the grin he held when he realized the effect of his joke.

Juvia showed indifference towards the comment and focused on her order. Gray felt relieved by her attitude and wondered if she was really fine with it or really talented at acting.

"Juvia wants vanilla, but sharing a desert isn't that bad either," she flashed a glance at the person next to her who flinched.

"Alright, I guess there's nothing wrong with that," Gray grabbed the menu and ran his finger over the options, Juvia reduced the already small distance between them and joined the search.

Lucy spent a second too long staring at the 'couple' deciding what to order. The scene didn't bother her. Actually, it was a good thing to see two of her friends getting along from the start. The only harm she took from the duo's sudden intimacy was that she would more than enjoy having the same treatment from Natsu.

Before long, they were all carefree, chatting lively, but being careful not to disturb their surroundings.

Natsu finished his soft drink whereas Lucy kept mixing her cappuccino with a spoon. She looked distant and was without a doubt, spacing out. Gray chose to stand and take his leave when he noticed the rain had stopped. He also had personal appointments to attend at night.

Juvia recovered her previous reserved behavior once her companion left the place. It felt different somehow. Lucy was quiet and so was Juvia, and despite Natsu's constant blabbering, they remained silent.

Anticipating a walk under the rain and in the dark, Lucy opted to leave before it was night, Juvia accompanied her and Natsu played the gentleman's role being responsible for their escort.

A few minutes of walking led them back home. Natsu waited for the girls to go inside Lucy's house, and then continued on his way to his own place.

At Lucy's room, Juvia prepared to unpack while the blonde lied still. It's been a while since they last saw each other, so they normally had a lot of catching up to do, still, Lucy felt nothing but an incredible desire to sleep right through the night and avoid anything regarding desserts.

_Could it be that I'm jealous? _She had that issue solved, but mentally denied her own decision. She did feel left aside when Juvia acted like Gray's girlfriend at the cafe, but there was no plausible way to put the feeling in words.

Lucy rolled from side to side on her bed trying to dispel her thoughts from her mind. "This is ridiculous," she accidentally said out loud.

Juvia watched her friend cover her mouth in despair then with a raised eyebrow, she mused. "What is ridiculous?"

"Nothing…"

"Hmm… is something wrong?" Juvia seemed concerned.

"It's just that same old problem that you already know," she meant Natsu and his lack of awareness about her love investments.

"That again, Lucy is so hopeless when it comes to love," Juvia joined her friend letting her body drop on the bed by her side.

"You're one to talk…" this time the blonde frowned showing some hints of irritation.

"Juvia is confused," she played with a free lock of her hair.

"Never mind," she turned around giving her back to Juvia. Not her best decision, since it triggered her companion's curiosity.

"Lucy is a terrible liar. Juvia can easily see through her."

"I said, never mind."

"If Lucy doesn't want to talk about it, Juvia is going to get downstairs to meet Lucy's parents," Juvia pushed herself from the bed fixing her skirt before she left the room.

Lucy took a glance at her phone lying still over her side table beside her bed. _Maybe I should…_

She reached for the device and started dialing. Gray's house was so close to hers that she could hear his phone ringing at the balcony. She watched as he lazily left his computer to answer the call.

The boy seemed surprised when he saw the number in the display. He chose to look through the window instead of pressing his readied finger on the button.

At the lower floor, Juvia sat at the dining table with Layla. They had an album filled with old photographs in front of them pointing at random pictures with different reactions.

Juvia was amazed at how much she discovered about her friend in those photos. She continued to turn the pages until she spotted an interesting one.

"Who is this boy next to Lucy?" She suddenly asked.

"This is Gray. He is one of Lucy's childhood friends," Layla replied.

"Gray is a real gentleman it seems," Juvia pointed out making reference to the hot dog episode at Lucy's birthday. "He tried to share his hot dog, poor kid."

"Yes, he did, but he is like this since I met him. _He would share his last jelly bean."_

Juvia smiled weakly before closing the album. "Juvia guess this is enough," she stood up and walked away.

Back at Lucy's room, Gray was somehow puzzled by the unexpected call. He dropped his phone over his bed and bent against the window. "Missing me?" He asked teasingly.

"You wish."

"Why did you call me?"

"I'm lazy… don't wanna get off of bed," she stretched her arms letting a soft moan escape.

"I see. So what do you want?"

"Get to your backyard, I'll meet you there," with that said, Lucy disappeared inside her house.

A few minutes later, she arrived at Gray's backyard. The boy stood beside a decorative mini garden his mother kept. "You're late," he said when he heard footsteps.

"You'll have to live with that."

"I'm getting used to it," he looked troubled, Lucy could tell this much, yet something else had her attention locked on her friend's face.

"Did I interrupt anything? It's alright if you don't want to stay," she spoke out of her presumed conclusion.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the only thing bothering me is the fact that it's starting to rain again," Gray stated with an open palm letting the falling drizzle hit his hand.

Lucy took advantage of his offered hand and dragged him away from his backyard to a place they learned to love from a very early age.

"I feel years younger," Gray said raising a nostalgic atmosphere around them.

"You're always forcing me to make the first move, aren't you?"

"What did you…" He understood what she said and he wanted to believe what she meant, but their routine made his mind shuffle the information and turn it into something else. He remained silent after that and so did Lucy.

The rain started to get ticker and the drops heavier, but Lucy marched forward determined to reach the other side of the large backyard.

A couple more steps and they were standing at an open area with nothing but the shelter of an old tree and a tire swing tied to one of its branches.

"This place…" Gray whispered loud enough for her to listen.

"It's funny, isn't it? How much time has passed, and still..."

And as if they were ten once again, the scene played perfectly in their minds. Every detail, every expression, nothing was missed, they remembered everything.

The sun was still high in that afternoon as a young Lucy sat on the same tire swing while Gray pushed the tire and watched the joyful little girl smile like the little princess she were. However, something was missing in her expression.

"Lucy, what happened?"

"Hm?"

"You're different today?"

"How different?" Gray stopped the moving tire putting a lot of effort not to be launched backwards when it hit him.

"You look sad."

"I am…"

"Why?" The boy walked around the swing to face his friend.

"My friend Levy told me her dad can't stay in her house anymore," she revealed after a minute of two of thinking.

"Why?"

"She said she saw him kissing another woman, and her mom got mad. Now they can't live together anymore, and she is always so sad," Lucy didn't mind the sole tear rolling down her rosy cheek.

"I'm scared, Gray," with her tiny fingers, she grasped his shirt and hid her face from his sight. "What if it happens with me too? What if my parents can't live together anymore?"

Gray was moved by his young friend's words, but he felt powerless, he didn't know what he could possibly do to improve her mood.

Her trembling voice was so painful to the boy, but once again it infiltrated his ears causing him to put his arms around her.

"They won't!" He suddenly exclaimed making her jerk her head up in surprise. "Your parents love each other, don't they?"

"Y-yes…"

"Then they won't," he sounded confident enough to calm her down.

The ceasing of sniffing sounds gave Gray a relief he didn't know he could feel. He closed his eyes with a long sigh before letting his stare fall into hers. She was watching so intensely he felt his knees weaken.

"When you're older and you have kids, promise you won't do what Levy's father did," she tightened her grip on his shirt.

He was the clueless boy alive at that moment, but he wouldn't let the girl keep that thought, so he promised. "I do."

"Really?"

"I-Uhh… yeah."

"Then I promise I'll marry you," she hugged Gray with a force he would never expect to be yielded by someone his age. Anyway, there were more important matters to solve since as much as he tried to convince himself otherwise, Lucy had just proposed a long term marriage.

"Luuucy, wait up! I think we're too young for that," he tried to counter, but it was all in vain.

"You're already trying to back down, you!" She fumed placing her hands on her hips.

"No, it's not like that…" Gray waved his hands in a denial motion in front of him.

"Marry me!" She clenched her hands in fists, her face turning red with anger.

"I will, I will!" He desperately tried to contain her impulses.

"Will you?" Now she was surprised.

"Yes, right?"

"And you ask me? You're the one who should be telling me."

"Lucy!"

"What?!"

And so, with a quick move Gray sealed their promise with a kiss. His lips left hers as quickly as it pressed. Not even a former kiss, just a brief contact.

Her eyes shone as bright as they did seven years later at the same place, remembering the little moment she had. Lucy was older now, and she knew they couldn't rely on a childish promise.

"Gray I know this isn't fair, but… could you…" she lost her will to speak as the tension grew higher.

"Could I?" On the other hand, Gray grew anxious. He secretly waited for a chance to reclaim her, and something told him this opportunity was nearing.

"I wanted to - just this once," she was embarrassed, and it was showing in her face. She put aside her true intentions and changed the course of their conversation when the rain started to fall harder. "I wanted to take a rain shower with you. I never did it, so I thought you could…"

"Oh…" The disappointment couldn't be more evident, and Lucy noticed it immediately.

"Will you?" She averted her gaze ashamed at her lack of sympathy.

Gray wanted to leave the place in hurried steps, he wanted to vanish from her sight and remain invisible for at least a whole week. Yet he took the opposite direction and stiffed.

"Sure… I will."

"Thank you."

The rain fell endlessly, but contrary to what she heard, it didn't feel good at all. It felt terrible, because she knew she was hurting the boy who possibly cared the most for her, even more than the one she without success kept chasing.

For a moment she couldn't help but wonder why she still hoped to be noticed by Natsu. To Lucy, understanding the functioning of someone's heart was only practical when concerning its biological part, the emotional one was too complicated to be explained.

Lucy sat motionlessly on the swing looking at Gray's blank expression as he resisted the urge to leave. She wanted to comfort him, she felt horrible for bringing him to the place she knew that would cause those feelings to emerge again.

_Why am I doing this? He doesn't deserve it, why did I bring him here?_

The cafe, the dessert, that corroding feeling, they were the reason. She felt jealous when Gray approached Juvia so freely, and she wanted to make sure he would keep pursuing her, even when she had no intention of returning his feelings.

_Is that fair? I'm making him suffer, just to keep my ego intact._

She didn't want to lose his affection, nor did she want to share it.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be leaving now… it's getting cold, and we're already soaked."

_No… no, this is all wrong. This isn't how it was supposed to be. This was supposed to be a happy experience._

He took two steps closer to Lucy, cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her on the forehead. After that Gray started his way back to his house with a stinging sensation inside his chest. He just figured how much damage his heart could sustain without scratching his pride.

None.

The blonde nervously stared at his back. She couldn't let him leave like this; facing him the next day would be impossible. Gray was half way to his home and no apparent effort was put in stopping him.

"Damnit! Gray, stop!" The rain fell violently suppressing the sound of her voice with the mixed noise of water hitting the floor and thunders lighting the sky.

"Wait up!" She ran as fast as she could knowing she wouldn't have a proper chance to fix what she's done.

"Wait! Wait…" She halted when she lost her breath. He was already indoors, and the excruciating harm she took could be compared to the one she felt years ago, sitting at the tire and requiring comfort from the boy she so carelessly rejected.

"Damn you, Lucy, look what you've done. You… selfish little…" she covered her face afraid of incoming tears. "…brat."

Lucy stood several minutes under the rain letting her mind wander around trivialities like those known questionings, what if, if only I, why didn't I. She saw between the blur of water a figure leaving the house she's been gazing at.

Gray held an umbrella and slowly walked towards the girl. When he finally got to her side, he sheltered her with the umbrella and pulled her from the backyard.

"You're gonna get sick, what the hell are you thinking?"

"You came back," she spoke almost in disbelief.

"Of course I did, you've been staring at my house for almost half an hour. It was easy to assume that something was wrong," he reasoned.

The response he got was a fierce pull from the blonde, making him turn around defenseless and with not enough reflect to evade the kiss she stole.

The umbrella fell from his hands and he let his remaining pride succumb as his arms entangled around her waist while hers crossed around his neck.

Lucy pushed forward not wanting to break contact. She was afraid of ending that kiss, because she knew what kind of conversation they'd have. Gray wasn't really interested in finishing their affection exchange either. Only he knew how badly he waited for this moment.

The boy ran a hand through Lucy's wet hair feeling the contrast between her hot lips and the cold from the rest of her body. The blonde broke and resumed the kiss a couple of times before stopping it completely.

"I know what you want to say, but can we talk about that later? I just want to enjoy this moment for now," she begged.

"Sure. We'll talk about it later."

"Hey, Gray?"

"Yes?" He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"There's something bothering me, I have to let this out," she kept her arms firmly around his neck.

"Say it."

"Won't you ever make the first move?"

Despite the annoyed face she earned, Lucy giggled before being kissed passionately and in a very possessive way.

**Here it is. Done at last!**

**It'd like to apologize for the late update and thank you all for the reviews. Your constant support gives me a reason to keep writing. **

**Special thanks to illa95. You're awesome!**

**It's pretty late here, (once again) and I need to sleep badly… so I'll end it here.**

**See you guys later.**


	4. Old New Hobby

**I wanted to thank everyone who continuously support me by writing reviews or even PMing and also apologize for the short chapter. The reason for this short chapter is at the botton of the page.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Fairy Tail.**

* * *

One week has passed since the kiss Lucy shared with Gray. The feeling of awkwardness was already expected between them, but it became worse. They actually avoided each other and their interactions were limited to casual greetings.

Juvia sat on the sidewalk in front of Lucy's house waiting for her friend to make her appearance. She noticed the unusual amount of time the blonde was taking to get dressed and decided to investigate.

She stood up wiping the dust from her skirt and returned to the house making her way to Lucy's room. The door was half closed giving the girl an opportunity to peek, opportunity that was taken without a second thought.

Juvia carefully scanned the room trying to find anything worthwhile. She hoped to encounter something embarrassing to pick on her friend later.

Luck seemed to be by her side when she stormed into the room pointing a thin index finger to Lucy's laptop. Her face showed surprise and excitement. "Lucy?"

"W-W-W-What?" Trained fingers quickly found their destined keys on the keyboard, Alt + Tab, she closed her laptop soon after that.

Lucy tried her best to disguise her uneasiness, but her expression was far from remediable. Juvia left a suspicious sigh escape her lips and walked closer to the alarmed blonde sitting on the bed.

"What made Lucy close the laptop in such a hurry?"

"Nothing…" Lucy turned her face avoiding eye contact.

"Nothing? Then Lucy won't mind showing me, right?"

"I already said there's nothing here for you to see!" She closed her eyes and exclaimed in childishly manner.

"Lucy doesn't need to get so worked up," Juvia teased harmlessly.

"Anyway, let's get going."

"It's ok to show it to Juvia. Juvia won't make fun of Lucy," the girl sat by her friend's side waiting for approval to open the apparatus. Her trembling hands already placed over the material, she could barely maintain her curiosity.

"F-Fine… I'll let you see it," Lucy blushed a deeper shade of red before presenting the screen content to Juvia.

Juvia started reading through the words trying to understand their meaning. After finishing the first page the description she looked for became obvious.

"Juvia didn't know Lucy were into things like this," she honestly confessed.

"I know it's embarrassing, but you said you wouldn't make fun of it," replied the blonde still nervous.

A brief silence fell upon them as Juvia continued to read the lines until they came to an end. Lucy watched the girl consuming the screen with vigorous eyes. Juvia was in fact enjoying her read, but Lucy wasn't so confident to confirm just yet.

"Amazing? Did Lucy really write this? It looks like Lucy copied it from a famous author or something," Juvia played once more.

"Save me from your cruelty. Of course I created it," Lucy crossed her arms over faking indignation when she actually felt flattered.

"So Lucy is writing a fanfic? What is it about?" Juvia placed the laptop by her side and directed her attention to the person next to her.

"You won't like it…" Lucy said in a low tone and embarrassment was clear in her voice once more.

"Give it a try."

Admitting defeat, Lucy brought her hands to her head messing her hair as if trying to clear her mind. "Ahhhh! Alright! It's about a guild of mages named Fairy Tail, they have magic powers and fight evil mages as well as other bad guys."

Lucy proceeded with her explanation ignoring the constant tugging in her blouse. She let herself be carried away and exposed the whole idea to someone who had never watched an anime before.

"Would you stop tugging my arm, it's quite annoying," an impatient blonde mumbled while fixing the fabric of her blouse.

"Lucy…" Juvia called out when Lucy failed to answer by physical contact.

"What?"

"Why was Juvia's name written there?"

"Ehhh?!" Lucy jumped in surprise. "I totally forgot about it…." She spoke under her breath.

"You see… maybe I used some of my friend's names in this…"

"Really? Juvia looks cool with these awesome powers"

"I made you a water mage."

Juvia retrieved the laptop and resumed her research. "Who else is here? Hmm… who is this? Ohhh, Juvia remembers him now. He's Natsu, right? Lucy gave him too much screen time."

"Wait, Juvia… you don't think my new hobby is weird or something like that?"

"Yes, it is!" Juvia cheered like it was common to release careless words on her friends.

"Hey, you don't need to be so direct. At least try to pretend you don't find it weird. I already expected this kind of reaction from my friends since they don't like anime or manga… that's why I kept it a secret."

"Gray is here too! And he can control ice. It's true that Juvia doesn't like anime or manga, but if Juvia ignores the fact that this is probably based in this kind of thing, Juvia can read it without a problem."

They kept talking and didn't notice the hours running at the clock. It was already late when they realized how much time they've spent discussing powers and personalities.

"Sorry, Lucy. Juvia can't help with this since Juvia knows nothing about it." The water mage sighed raising an imaginary white flag and waving it in the air before collapsing against Lucy's bed.

"There's no way Juvia could understand what Lucy writes in some parts. 'Sugoi', 'kawaii', 'itadakimasu' what do they mean? And there are so many of them."

"They're some Japanese words that we learn by listening to the characters repeatedly saying it in animes. I wish I knew Japanese so I could keep my text as close as possible to animes, but applying some of these words is enough to pass this idea to whoever is reading it, even though some people might find it slightly annoying."

"Juvia is a good example! Why don't Lucy write about something more common? Like series or a movie."

"Datte!" Lucy covered her mouth as soon as she let the words flew out of her mouth.

"See? Lucy has become addicted to it, Lucy is speaking like an anime."

"W-Wait… I didn't mean to, it left accidentally," Lucy tried to make up an excuse.

"Anyway, Juvia will pretend to forget about all this, ok? Lucy may go on with this hobby, but Juvia isn't interested in these," with that said, Juvia stood up and left the blonde's room.

As soon as the girl left, Lucy started wondering if she did right to show her privacy to Juvia. It could generate uneasiness between her and her friend. She considered her choice and decided it was too late to be regretful.

Below the pouring water of her shower, Lucy pondered some more over her past decisions and came up with a conclusion.

"_This is ridiculous… how can she ask me to write about something common? Anime is common to me, and it's something I love so much, that girl. I must be careful when revealing this to people from now on."_

The blonde left the bathroom wrapped in a towel while drying her hair with another one. She looked through her window at the night sky then her stare dropped to the house in front of her. She hasn't really talked to Gray since they kissed and there was no clear attempt to change that from both sides.

"_Maybe I should…"_

She watched Gray's curtains spreading before they were completely open revealing an astonished boy behind the fabric. Lucy blushed due to the distance that grew between them. She tried her best to act as natural as possible waving her hand with a wry smile.

At the other side, Gray shook nervously while trying to figure out why Lucy was standing half naked and could still act as if it was nothing to be worried about.

Gray kept looking at his friend while pointing downwards and implying a hint with his gesture. Lucy who never ceased to smile slowly turned her head to look at her current state of clothing.

She immediately closed her own curtains and hid her face on her pillow screaming 'idiot' more times than humanly countable.

Gray scratched the back of his head still puzzled by his friend's lack of awareness. He felt relieved to see she tried to somehow grow closer to him once again, and even though he denied with intensity, his parents noticed he was acting a lot more cheerfully.

He refused to say the reason for his sudden change of mood, but his foolish attempt to keep it a secret was broken when his phone rang announcing a message and he desperately pressed several buttons before hitting the right one.

* * *

From: Lucy

* * *

Subject: No subject

* * *

We need to talk.

* * *

Gray started replying and pressed the send button. Lucy who was still lying on her bed quickly picked her mobile and checked the response.

* * *

From: Gray

* * *

Subject: No subject

* * *

When and where do you want to do it?

* * *

From: Lucy

* * *

Subject: No subject

* * *

Can you come over?

* * *

From: Gray

* * *

Subject: No subject

* * *

Alright, I'm going.

* * *

Gray put on the first shirt he saw and left his house. The house he walked towards was a few meters away from him, but he wished it was several miles so he could prepare to confront Lucy. What could she possibly want to talk to him about? He was clueless and at a complete loss of words. He didn't even need to knock to be answered.

"Hi…" was the greeting he received from the blonde.

"Hmm… hi."

Lucy was now fully clothed. She involuntarily drew small circles on the floor with her foot while searching for the words to start the conversation she believed to be ready for.

"Come in."

"Sure."

"Have you had dinner yet?" Lucy asked when the kitchen was within her sight. She secretly hoped he did, because she hasn't cooked anything and offered the meal as a sign of pure politeness.

"Not really."

"_Great. Now what do I do?"_

"But I'm not hungry," Gray spoke ahead much to Lucy's relief. He smiled when he saw many plates piled at the sink. He knew they had already had dinner.

They walked to Lucy's room where they sat to finally have the long waited confrontation. It was time to settle their little issue and define what happened that day. Or so Gray thought.

"Gray I need to show you something."

* * *

**It's a bit different from the previous ones I know.**

**Sorry for the laaaaaaaaate update, but I've been through a lot lately. I think I might dismiss myself from my job, so I'm considering my decision and working to find something else before jumping to conclusions.**

**Wish me good luck : )**


End file.
